The Chocolate Box Girls: Summer's Dream
Summer Tanberry has always dreamed of dancing, and when a place at ballet school comes up, she wants it so badly it hurts. Middle school ends and the holidays begin, but unlike her sisters, Summer has no time for lazy days and sunny beach parties. The audition becomes her obsession, and things start spiralling out of control. The more Summer tries to find perfection, the more lost she becomes. Will she realise - with the help of the boy who wants more than friendship - that dreams come in all shapes and sizes? This is the third book in the Chocolate Box Girls Series, precedes Coco Caramel and succeeds Marshmallow Skye. Story Plot Summer has always dreamed of dancing professionally, so when a once in a lifetime audition for a new dance school comes up, she grabs it with both hands. As her days become filled with practise and hard work, she becomes more obsessed with the audition and her life spins more and more out of control. Suddenly, the place at ballet school seems to be slipping out of her hands. Can Summer repair her life in time to fulfill her dreams? The book begins with Charlotte and Paddy's wedding. During the wedding meal, Summer remembers her boyfriend Aaron's comment about her great figure and opts to eat salad leaves instead of pizza. A few days later, the newlywed couple announce they are staying in Peru for a three week honeymoon. When Summer is selected for an opportunity at a Dance School she is over the moon. But, to Summer the only way she can pass if she loses weight. Summer holidays have began and a film crew are working in Tanglewood. They're going to stay at Charlotte's B&B. To create more drama the boy that Skye has been dreaming of (Jamie Finch) is staying too. Soon Skye helps out at the set and ignores Summer completely. While all this Summer limits her food to four lettuce leaves and maybe an apple a day.The class clown Alfie Anderson is spending so much time with Summer is somehow always there for her. When her current boyfriend Aaron bets on her to fail her ballet exams with Alfie, Summer calls it off - leaving Alfie with a change. At the party beach party Alfie reveals his crush on a Summer after an epic trampoline marathon leaving Summer more confused than ever. Summer has her exam and even though she had a speculator performance the judges worry about her weight. Later on at another beach party Alfie and Summer get close and have their first kiss, in shock as well as delight Summer runs away to find Honey and go home. It is found that Honey and JJ have been smoking in the barns. Honey drops her cigarette on the hay then begins to argue with Summer. While all this a fire has began and while Honey runs for help, Summer tries to stop the blaze and faints from lack of food. Summer later wakes up in the hospital, being told that she collapsed from smoke inhalation. When Alfie visits her, he reveals that Honey has gone missing, having taken money from the kitchen counter. He later also admits that the hair clip she wears everyday was from him, not Aaron as she originally thought. During her stay, doctors discover Summer's extreme dieting and diagnose her with anorexia. A few hours later, Paddy and Charlotte return from Peru and visit Summer, and she is discharged a day later. After her return home, Summer is told she can't attend Ballet School to her relief. Later on Summer leaves a dinner feast as she can't eat and meets Alfie at the beach were they have a picnic and share a long kiss. The book ends with Summer finally feeling hopeful about the future. Category:The Chocolate Box Girls Books